


Happy Accident

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ella attempts to run away before the spell breaks, she falls down the stairs and hurt her foot.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

Ella was running as fast as she could, trying desperately to get away from the castle before the spell broke. She could hear a man calling for her from the top of the stairs, and she knew it was Kit. 

Oh, how she wished she could run back to him and explain. Perhaps he'd understand. But she couldn't. This was never meant to be more than a one-night miracle, and it was what it had to stay as. She had to get back to her life.

As she ran, her foot managed to get caught in one of the stairs. As she tried to move, she tripped, causing her to land on the stairs a few steps below where she'd began to lose balance.

Ella groaned, trying to stand up. She had hurt her elbow in the fall, and she could see it was bleeding, but she would have time to tend to it later. For now what she needed to do was get away.

But before she could move, Kit had rushed over to her, holding onto her.

"Miss!" he said with a shocked expression. "Are you alright?" Kit was a bit hesitant about touching her, for she had seemed so keen on running away. But still, he helped her stand, watching her with a concerned look on his face.

Ella knew she couldn't just dash off anymore. He had been so kind, and besides, as she tried to step on the injured foot, she let out a hiss. She had probably managed to twist it in the fall.

"Are you alright?" Kit asked again, placing a hand on her waist to give her balance. "With a dress like that, you shouldn't be running", he smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, I'm alright, Your Majesty", Ella said quickly, eyeing the clock they could spot in the distance. "I have to go!"

"Wait", Kit didn't loosen his hold on her, looking at her curiously. "What's going on? Did I do something?"

"No", Ella said quickly. "No. You've been wonderful. You really have", Ella took off her slippers as she spoke, trying to calculate weather she'd have time to run away or not. She knew she couldn't. 

"Kit, there's something I have to tell you", she said with a shaky voice. "I..." She could see the officers approaching them, and she knew they would not have any privacy here anymore. "Could we talk somewhere else?"

Kit nodded, realizing that whatever she had to tell him was clearly private. "Can you walk?"

"Yes", Ella was quick to say, but it did hurt her the whole time as they made their way inside, and to the closest room they could find. Once Kit had closed the door after her, she sighed, realizing that it was time. "I'm sorry about not being truthful with you, Your Majesty, but..."

Kit looked at her in confusion, but his unspoken question was answered moments later when Ella's transformation began again. It was not as magical as it had been earlier, and Ella was ashamed of the girl she had turned into, standing in front of the future king, wearing nothing but rags, her hair a mess.

"You...", Kit watched her, completely in awe. "You... was that-"

"Magic", Ella said. "I'm sorry. All I wanted was to see you again. So my Fairy Godmother helped me. She watched him carefully, afraid of what he might say. "I know that I should have told you the truth about my identity."

"I...", Kit didn't really know what to say. This girl in front of him was no princess. But it did not affect his opinion of her at all. She was still the amazing person he'd met, the person who understood and accepted him for who he was. Someone who wanted him for more than his title. "Magic?"

Ella smiled at the stunned look that remained on Kit's face. "I know it's hard to believe."

Kit shook his head, smiling as he walked over to her. "I think it just makes you all the more interesting."

Ella smiled, looking down at her feet as she felt the prince's breath on her face. She had no idea how they had ended up here, for only a moment ago she had been fleeing for her life. But she did not mind the change at all. 

"Now that I've seen this", Kit gestured at her, meaning the transformation. "Would you mind telling me your name?" he smiled.

"Ella", she said, smiling up at the prince. "My name is Ella, Your Majesty."

"Ella", Kit repeated, smirking. "Just so." He looked down at her dress, frowning. "Who did this to you?"

"It's a long story", the girl sighed, not very eager to get into it when they were having such a lovely moment.

"I have time", Kit said with a smile, gesturing at the sofa at the end of the room. 

He helped Ella walk and sit down, and promised that he would fetch a physician as soon as possible. Ella, on the other hand, was more than content with them just sitting there and talking. Even though her foot was in pain, she knew that she was now happier than she had been in a very long time.

And so the apprentice of the monarch and the good, honest country girl spent the entire night talking about anything and everything, knowing that their lives would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea was lovely, but I couldn't really grasp at it or make it any good. It's mostly just awkward in my opinion. But I did my best, so :)


End file.
